Torpe
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: El calor del verano pone torpe a cualquiera. [Fem Victor x Fem Yuri]


One-shot: Torpe

Yuri amarró su corto cabello en una coleta, sacó un helado del refrigerador y se sentó en un sillón.

Estaba realmente arrepentida de haber aceptado tener el día libre, ansiaba con mucha desesperación estar en la pista de hielo.

El calor del verano había arrasado con Hasetsu, de un día a otro tenía a todos sus habitantes completamente mareados y sudorosos.

Yuri apenas había logrado terminar su helado, el calor lo había estado derritiendo, dejándole las manos pegajosas.

Miró sus manos con rabia, no tenía ganas de levantarse e ir a lavárselas, el calor la tenía sin ánimos.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello largo plateado apareció por detrás de ella, tomó su mano sucia y la llevó a su boca para limpiarla.

-¡Victoria!- exclamó Yuri sonrojada.

-Mi querida Yuri, déjame ayudarte- contestó sonriendo.

Yuri se sonrojó más al mirarla, Victoria tenía puesta una camisa corta y ajustada, que le remarcaba sus grandes pechos, junto a unos shorts.

-Yuri, estoy caliente- comentó ella sofocada.

-¡Ay, Victoria!- exclamó roja como un tomate, mal entendiendo el comentario.

Victoria se acercó a un ventilador que estaba prendido y luchaba contra el calor para refrescar un poco la casa.

-No estoy acostumbrada a tanto calor, extraño la pista de hielo- comentó apenada.

-Tú dijiste que no tendríamos entrenamiento hoy- comentó Yuri frustrada.

-Cambio de planes- dijo decidida y alejándose del ventilador, pero de inmediato el calor le pegó en la cara y volvió a acercarse a él.

-Cuando logres separarte del ventilador deberíamos ir- comentó Yuri resignada y suspiró.

Miró atentamente como Victoria estaba al lado del ventilador, casi encima de él y abrazándolo.

-Ten cuidado con tu cabello, Victoria- advirtió preocupada.

Yuri cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, apestada del calor, cuando de repente escuchó un grito provenir de su acompañante.

-¡Yuri, ayúdame, Yuri!- exclamó asustada.

La mencionada se levantó del sillón y corrió hacia su entrenadora, quién tenía el cabello atascado en el ventilador.

-Te lo advertí- dijo incrédula.

-Me tira mucho, ayúdame- pidió desesperada.

Yuri apagó el ventilador y trató de ver que podía hacer para ayudar a Victoria. Pero el cabello de su entrenadora estaba muy enredado con el aparato.

-Tendremos que cortarlo- sugirió Victoria resignada.

Yuri la miró sorprendida y asintió.

Luego de un rato, ambas estaban sentadas frente a un espejo, viendo el total desastre que había quedado en el cabello de Victoria.

Yuri tomó unas tijeras, un poco nerviosa.

-Te lo voy a arreglar- dijo dudosa, mirando el rostro triste de su entrenadora, por el reflejo del espejo.

Victoria asintió desganada y muerta de calor.

Yuri cortó el cabello de Victoria, doliéndole el alma, le gustaba su cabello y no consideraba justo tener que despedirse de él de esa manera. Sintió caer los mechones plateados por sus manos y la invadió una gran pena.

Terminó de cortar el cabello y miró con asombro el reflejo de Victoria.

-Hasta con cabello corto te ves hermosa- comentó embobada.

Victoria se sobresaltó con lo escuchado y se sonrojó, miró sorprendida hacia su reflejo, su cabello corto le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenía una forma bonita.

-Oye, me gusta- sonrió.

-Eso es bueno, para ser algo provocado por tu torpeza- comentó Yuri riendo.

-Eres mala- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tú quisiste abrazar al ventilador, el calor te pone torpe- dijo burlesca.

-No siempre me pone así el calor y lo sabes- comentó sonriendo coqueta.

Yuri se sonrojó al entender el comentario -torpe- dijo frustrada.

Victoria soltó una carcajada y tomó a Yuri del rostro para darle un beso en los labios.

-Me ha gustado mucho este corte de cabello, gracias mi querida Yuri- dijo sonriendo.

-Qué bueno- comentó sonrojada y alegre.

Días después, los medios de comunicación no tardaron en notar el nuevo corte de cabello de la famosa ex patinadora rusa, entrenadora de la sorprendente patinadora japonesa.

En medio de una entrevista a Yuri, los periodistas preguntaron por el cabello de Victoria.

-¿Les gusta?- preguntó Victoria emocionada y tomó una de las manos de Yuri- las manos de Yuri son las mejores- afirmó coqueta y besó la mano de ella.

El rostro de Yuri y de los periodistas se volvieron completamente rojos.

-Esta mujer me va a volver loca y torpe- pensó Yuri avergonzada y miró con firmeza a su entrenadora.

Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a los periodistas con determinación.

-¿Verdad que sí?- sonrió coqueta- Victoria está mucho más hermosa- aseguró.

Victoria sonrió sonrojada y abrazó por los hombros a su alumna.

Después de la entrevista, regresaron a Yutopia, bajo la refrescante brisa nocturna.

Al día siguiente, el calor nuevamente volvió a sofocarlas, pero Yuri se aseguró completamente de que Victoria no volviera a cometer alguna torpeza por culpa del calor.

-xxxxx-xxxxx

Hola, hola

No me aguanté, y terminé publicando este one-shot yuri literal xD espero que les haya gustado :3

Al fin cumplí mi cometido de hacer historias Victuri en todas sus formas xD ahora continuaré con mi querido yaoi

Si también les gusta el gender bender como a mí, y no les molesta lo hetero, los invito a leer mi one-shot Victor x fem Yuri llamado "Accidente" y mi one-shot Yuri x fem Victor llamado "Imperfectos".

En respuesta a un review de "WidowSlayer" en mi fanfic "Imperfectos" que publiqué ayer, (espero que veas esto, no sé de que otra manera poder responderte D:), dudo volver a publicar algo de Viktuuri con fem!Viktor, la verdad es que solamente quería hacer one-shots de mi Viktuuri en gender bender diferentes y con este one-shot yuri ya he terminado :c

Gracias por leer :3

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


End file.
